1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to charge pumps and specifically to a charge pump that divides an input voltage to a desired fraction of that voltage at the output while at the same time multiplying the input current by the same fraction to achieve an increased output current.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
There are many different types of charge pumps. Some multiply an input voltage to get a higher output voltage or to generate bipolar voltages.
Because of the many different application requirements, it would be advantageous to have an input voltage that could be divided to achieve a desired output voltage while at the same time multiplying the output current by the same ratio.
It would also be advantageous to have such circuit that has a very low power consumption, is simple to be built with standard elements like CMOS gates and some discrete elements, that could have an input with a negative impedance to compensate the voltage drop on long termination cables for the input signal, that would be usable as a DC voltage to DC voltage converter with a controlled input voltage and an uncontrolled but stable output voltage and, as stated earlier, that could be used to with different input voltages to convert to different output voltages and currents.